


For you it's worth hoping

by Bunniiehat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Blood and Injury, Guns, M/M, Mild Gore, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunniiehat/pseuds/Bunniiehat
Summary: Akaashi Keiji (27) and Bokuto Kotarou (28) are running for their lives. Quite literally.Alternative:In the middle of a zombie apocalypse, where their surroundings are dreadful and melancholic, Bokuto and Akaashi insist on finding a porpoise to surviving.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 5





	For you it's worth hoping

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's barely been a week since I last posted, but I've been working on this for a while.
> 
> Like- for a really long while.  
> So I hope you all like this and please let me know if it's well written because again, English is not my first language:)

Everything happened so suddenly.

One minute Akaashi is asleep, the next there are hands on his shoulders, holding him with so much force his skin starts to sting, shaking him awake. He jerks up at the feeling and looks at Bokuto, who's still touching him.

"Akaashi!" He exclaimed when he realized the younger man was already awake and let go of him, moving hurriedly to grab his pistol. "Grab your weapon and jump out of the window!"

Akaashi doesn't question him and complies. They didn't have time to grab anything else aside from their weapons, Bokuto with his revolver in hand and Akaashi with his old, wired bat.

"out." Bokuto soon catches up and slams the only window in the small shelter open. "Out of the window! You have to trust me!"

While standing there, looking for the courage to jump, Akaashi could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins, maybe mixed with a bit of fear and panic.

When He finally falls on the ground underneath, a few bushes saving him from a fall much worse, he sees, and feels, both of his legs injured along with his right arm.

"Akaashi?!" Bokuto's Voice is far away, his small Silhouette moving from above. "I'm gonna jump, alright?"

Akaashi forces his pained body to move and takes Bokuto with him, who, unlike him, had successfully landed safely, and the two leave the area.

Bokuto tried to hold onto him and help him move his broken legs as they ran, but His own legs suddenly felt wiggly, threatening to give up on him.

The wind whistles in his ears the faster he runs and his chest burns up at the attempt of moving any faster. Akaashi instinctively turns his head around, only to see the small group of zombies coming after them. The creature's groaning lights up the panic in him, finally motivating him to speed up.

Akaashi exhaled sharply as they reached a functional-looking vehicle. It is hidden between bushes and pieces of metal and is covered in zombie blood and dirt, two of six windows broken. Bokuto opens the door, praying to the gods above him for the keys to be inside, and apparently hearing his prayers, they are. He shoves Akaashi inside and tries to start the car, but the battery fails on him a few times. Looking out the window and watching the zombies coming closer, he lets out a breathless whimper and with the last twist of keys, the car finally starts.

The first few hours pass uneventfully.  
Their bodies are shrinking under the winter breeze and they found it can be suffocating. Akaashi's head is peeking out of the window, not caring about the small scratches the broken pieces of glass were leaving on him, his hair dancing with the air in ecstasy.

After a few minutes passed, He sat back down, pressing his back against the car's door and flexed his knees. His eyes trailed on Bokuto's features and expression, not knowing what they were supposed to talk about. 

His mind, his confidence, his ambition, it's all blank and the fear refuses to leave his being. He couldn't help but feel the loss of words.

However, the other male finds the answer for him, like he always does. "Is everything okay?" Bokuto asks, and Akaashi could notice the attempt of forcing a smile and the struggles to do so too.

"Akaashi." He spoke up again, his eyes fixed on the road. "Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

Akaashi simply shakes his head. He doesn't know what he's feeling either, so he prefers to neglect the emotion.

Leaving the town behind, the uneasiness that followed them into the woods decreased and their surroundings felt oddly quiet, almost unreal. There are bodies laying across the sidewalk, behind bushes, on the road. adults, teenagers, and a few zombies too, either killed by being shot or starved to death. A light shiver climbed up Bokuto's back as he avoided running over a dead body.

They pass what looks like a small convenience store, and Suddenly it's giant glass doors are bursted by a zombie joining them.

This time it turned out to be someone much younger than usual, being at the very least a teenager. Families and survivors' groups usually keep the youngest of their people The safest, being their only hope to survive, so it was somewhat unusual to see a young zombie. The creature throws itself on the car, holding onto it's door and with a punch of the elbow it breaks another window, and gets Inside.

Bokuto yelps as he feels the female zombie launching herself on him and digging her claws around his shoulders, ripping a few of his scars open along with new cuts. He loses a small amount of control over the steering wheel but not completely, before Akaashi is taking control over the car so they don't crash.

While Bokuto is yelling in distress and trying to fight the zombie on his back blindly, Akaashi starts looking for any object for the other to fight with, still trying to prevent the car from going out of the road. The unnatural sharp teeth of the zombie dig into the right side of the other's shoulder, slashing through his muscle. Akaashi could see the blood starting to gush out of the injury when he turned around to hand Bokuto a pocket knife, and ended up stabbing the girl himself. He quickly takes the weapon out of her skin and turns back around to face the road as soon as possible, refusing to see the way her black colored blood started streaming down her clothes as she chokes to death.

"Bokuto san…" Akaashi speaks up, his voice cracking at the minimal effort of talking. "Bokuto san, you got bit."

"I'm fine." Bokuto whispered back and took off his stained shirt, wrapping it around his arm as a bandage. "I still have a few hours left. I'm gonna be fine, Akaashi." 

Akaashi doesn't say anything for the rest of the ride, and what is left for the two to do is ignore the acidic smell of blood filling up the insides of their vehicle. Akaashi looked around, it seemed like they just entered another town nearby. Their surroundings looked almost deserted, everything looked dead. But as abandoned as it seemed, a lot of destruction filled up the place. Cars crashed onto poles, onto each other, onto houses, out of roads, some facing down, some completely destroyed and laying sideways. 

After a few minutes of driving past the empty streets, Akaashi could finally see a house, which wasn't completely falling apart, in the distance. 

He parks someplace near and helps Bokuto to get out, making sure to not touch his back and shoulder, which were already swollen and bruised. They walk for ten minutes more and finally arrive. The house looked messy, drawers and cabinet doors were open and the couches out of place. Chairs and tables were situated upside down, some broken. A large TV was on the ground, it's screen shattered all over the floor.

Akaashi limps towards the stairs, and invites Bokuto to sit with him. Bokuto offered to check and see if he had anything broken, getting to the conclusion that Akaashi indeed broke his legs, along with one twisted ankle and a bruised knee. His shoulder was dislocated, so Bokuto did his best to get it back in place.

After that Akaashi looked for a first AID kit, and as soon as he found stitches, proper bandages and disinfectant, he started to take care of Bokuto's injury.

"Akaashi," The older man suddenly whispered and Akaashi has to tear his eyes off of his back, focusing now on what Bokuto has to say. "When I turn, I want you to kill me." 

"What?" Akaashi's blue eyes squint in confusion.

Bokuto watches the confusion clear from the other’s eyes, and lets a sad smile rise up on his face as Akaashi freezes completely in shock. They sit in silence for a moment or two, Akaashi processing Bokuto's words and Bokuto his own fate. "I don't want to take the risk of turning you." 

Akaashi's voice trembles when he finally speaks. "But... We've got so far, Bokuto san. I don't want you to leave me, you can't leave me. I need you here with me." 

Bokuto lowered his head and his voice, avoiding eye contact. The fear in his chest is taking control over his body. But after all, He is in pain too, he understands what Akaashi means and wants, but he also understands what he needs. He truly didn't want their story to come to an end, he still had so many places he promised to visit with Akaashi, he has so many dreams that still haven't come true. But if Akaashi keeps him alive, he might turn him too. Or worse, he might kill him out of pure animal instinct.

"I can't take the risk of turning you. You have to understand." He repeated. 

"After all we've been through?" Akaashi whispered back and slowly shifted a bit closer. His words may be harsh, but his tone is small, understanding. Though he doesn't have much time to think of another solution, he agrees, and Bokuto knows that.

"I'm so sorry, Akaashi." 

Akaashi is not sure why, but he doesn't cry. He simply ends up nodding. He doesn't really have a choice, anyway.

"Fine. I'll do it. But you owe me in our next life."

Bokuto gives him a rough laugh. "Do you really believe in that stuff?"

"Not really. But for you it's worth hoping." 

They smile at each other, falling back into the overwhelming silence. They seem to be complete with the made choice, and as the hours pass by, the only thing they do is converse and laugh. The two sit and watch the sun rising up with the night sky shading down to a bloody shade of red.

"I wish we could've at least eaten a full meal before I die…" Bokuto scoffed. He is significantly fatigued and weakened, a sign that the moment he's been fearing is near. "I'm really tired, 'Kaashi."

"It'll be okay, Bokuto san, everything will be okay."

But it isn't. Bokuto stands up and runs to the nearest trash can, vomiting a mix of blood, vomit and a black liquid. When he's done he turns around and looks at Akaashi, clenching his sides as he twists his body in discomfort. "'Kaashi…"

"I - I - I don't think I can do it -" Akaashi stutters, taking a step back, but the other is suddenly in tears, holding his stomach and squinting his eyes in pain. 

"Please, Akaashi... it hurts…"

Akaashi is already sobbing when he meets Bokuto's gaze, who's looking up at him, practically begging on his knees. He moves to grab the revolver and gently presses the cold, metallic muzzle on the other's forehead as he feels his heartbeat racing.

"Live for me, Keiji."

Bokuto is staring into his eyes and the way he looks at him, like he finds hope by simply looking at his face, like being with him makes everything much less of a nightmare, squeezes something painful in Akaashi's chest. The trembling smile Bokuto gives him is now fearless, perhaps a bit sad.

"I will, Kotarou. I promise. I'll never give up."

With the sound of a gunshot going through the air, loud and clear, Bokuto's body falls backwards, a bullet hole through his head.  
He’s dead before he even hits the ground. His eyes are wide open, looking at nothing in particular and his tears are still fresh on his skin.

At first, Akaashi didn't react. It was almost as if he forgot how to function. either because his pleads for the dead man to wake up would be unanswered or his screams would catch the zombies attention. 

Then, He drops the pistol and kneels down, moving his shaking hands to place them around Bokuto's face. His body is losing color and his skin is starting to cool down. That's when came the realization, when the blood soiled his hands. It was real. Bokuto is dead and he's not coming back.

Akaashi gives out a throaty sound that soon turns into a scream. The sound comes from the top of his lungs, climbing up his mouth. Bokuto's eyes, reflecting the cry of his soul, are torturing to watch and Akaashi has to look away, covering up his mouth to prevent himself from throwing up.

Suddenly, He hears the sound of glass breaking, followed by a loud thud.

He looked around, grabbing the pistol again and walking backwards, making sure to keep his back protected by whatever was the object behind, probably being a wall or a door. The sound of footsteps comes from his right, where the glass window was placed. He steps away, holding a hand out and when he feels his fingers around a door's knob, he gets ready to open and run away.

He breathes in, counts to three and puts pressure on the knob.

As soon as the small click was heard from the opening door, the glass window crashed from the weight of a group of zombies stumbling in.

Akaashi doesn't have the time to look around or shoot any of them, he immediately starts running out of the house. When he gets outside, the sun is just barely peeking up over the horizon of a sky full of fading stars. If only it were moments earlier, when Bokuto was still breathing by his side, it would've been beautiful.

He keeps running with nowhere in mind. He doesn't know where he's going but he also doesn't care. all he knows is that he needs to keep running, to give value to Bokuto's life and death.

He wipes his hands on his clothes, as an attempt to blur the smell of blood so the zombies wouldn't be able to track his path.

But then, out of the blue, he hears a gunshot ripping through the air, followed by the noise of a choked groan. He looks back, and there's a dying zombie on the ground, amongst all the others chasing him. When he hears another gunshot, another zombie on the left trembles on its own feet and falls. Akaashi turns back around and in the distance, so far away but at the same time so close, he could see a human figure holding up a weapon and pointing at them from afar.

"Hey!" Akaashi yells out of breath, still attempting to get closer to the first human he has seen in months, aside from Bokuto. "I'm - I'm also a human! Don't shoot me, please!"

But the person doesn't seem to listen and points their gun at him anyway. As he understands what is next, Akaashi Immediately stops running, and falls on his knees. And He cries. It's the only thing he could do. Cry helplessly as he shrinks at the thought of his end being this soon.

Behind him, less than ten feet away, were zombies hungry for human flesh. In front of him, was another survivor but they didn't seem to trust him, or maybe they didn't hear him in the first place. Either way, Akaashi is defenseless.

As another gunshot was heard, he closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Also my tiktok is @/bunniieshat I'm pretty active there so I leave this here if u want to interact with me more often:)


End file.
